Growing Sage is the Hardest
by MoonWolf161
Summary: While travelling through the rain Kiba and the pack find a lone she wolf, or so they thought. Have left out Blue and Cheza. Made my own characters.
1. Sage that smells like Jasmine

**Growing Sage is the Hardest**

**Authors note:**

I do not own any characters except for Jasmine and Sage, and their brother later to come.

**Tsume point of view**

It was belting down with rain. We had been walking for about four hours, soaking wet and hungry.

"I'm hungry!" said Hige.

"I know, we all are so shut up," I shot back.

"It's ok Hige Kiba-" Toboe started but then he shot forward and started sniffing. I stopped and sniffed too. We all did. I stopped at a clump of ferns and bushes.

I poked my nose in and...

"Hey get your nose out, you idiot." A black furry head shot up and looked at me. It was a she-wolf. All of a sudden OOF. I was on the ground with the she-wolf on top of me snarling.

"Hey your the smell, hey guys Tsume found the smell. It was a wolf, a female wolf!" shouted Hige.

"Who are you," growled Kiba. "Yea, who are you," I chimed in.

"None of your business." she said.

I looked up at her and noticed her green eyes. Her eyes were like emeralds sparkling, but for all the wrong reasons.

"Get off me," I growled. " Fine, keep your fur on," she snapped. She got off and I pounced up. She started looking around for the nearest exit and took it.

"Whoa, where do you think your going?" Kiba growled. "Back home," she retorted. She started walking off, Kiba started following.

She set a brisk pace. By the time the sun was setting, they had stopped at a cave.

"Who are you?" asked this quiet, fragile voice. "It's me Jas," answered the she-wolf.

Suddenly a light brown and white head popped up out of a crevice in the wall.

The look of shock on her face followed by curiosity was then masked by silence.

"This is Kiba, Hige and Tsume. I don't know the kids name."

"The runt's name is Toboe," said Kiba, "Are you the leader? I'm Jasmine by the way and that's Sage but I bet she didn't tell you that did she," she said looking straight at Sage. " I was going to," muttered Sage, under her breath.

Kiba nodded and I asked" Are we going to stay here cause if not we need to keep moving?" I explained."No," Sage exclaimed just as Jasmine nodded " Yes, yes can they stay, just for the night pleeease."

Sage sighed a long sigh then finally said "Fine, they can stay. Just for tonight," she added.

**Sage point of view**

The rain turned to snow soon after they settled down. The guys had settled down near the back of the cave and Jas and I had settled up near the front.

"We have plenty of room down here and its warmer, why don't you come down and sleep here," asked Toboe. I growled but Jas got up moved a little closer to the males.

_I can't believe her,_ Sage thought._ Shes just going to come back whimpering or growling at them for something._

Finally she settled down. Just as she was about to go to sleep a voice whispered "Don't move its getting to cramped down there so I thought about coming here." " And you had to sleep near me because..." I shot back.

" Because it was better that having my nose frozen solid" snorted the voice. I opened my eyes to look into black ones, cold and sharp but a hint of humor in them too. " Fine you can sleep hear, but you do something to annoy me I'm biting, and I'm biting hard," I replied. Tsume just nodded.

**Authors note:**

haha sorry guys just wanted to say please review and maybe i will continue the story.

=)


	2. The Competition

**Tsume POV**

When I woke up the warmth I had slept next to was gone. I opened my eyes to see curious brown eyes staring at me. I sat up and looked at Jasmine and asked "Where's Sage?"

"Oh, probably hunting. That was what she was doing when you found her. Or just looking for our brother," she answered back. All of us looked at Jasmine curiously. "He was looking for a new den but must have been caught up," she explained.

Just then a snarling pure grey wolf came into view. We all closed in on Jasmine to protect her but she shot forward instead and shouted "Leaf, Leaf your back. Did Sage find you?" "What are you doing with four unmated males and no, Sage did not find me, I scented you and _these _males out," he growled.

Suddenly I smelt the scent of Sage. Looking at the others they did too. She came into view and stopped, looking at Leaf. They both stared at each other then Hige said "Well, this is a happy reunion." Sage just shot him a look of pure fury.

**Sage POV**

I walked through the bush and stopped. Leaf had come back and was growling at Jas. See Leaf was a part of my litter, but Jas was born to the next. Leaf was exactly like our father, temperament and all. He swung his head to look at me and out of the corner of my eye I could see the group of males bunching into a tighter circle.

Tsume, who was at the front had his lips pulled back and teeth bared in a snarl. "Well, this is a happy reunion," Hige exclaimed. I shot him a look of fury and I hoped he got the message to, shut up! He turned instantly quiet. _Good_, I thought. Tsume stepped forward but I stopped him with a glance. "Maybe you can answer me because she couldn't. What are you doing with four unmated males? And might I add, you left Jasmine by herself with them." I sighed and walked straight past him.

I then looked over my shoulder and shot back "I was hunting for your information and Jas is a fast runner, she could get away if something happened." Leaf just tossed his head. "So did you find anything?" Toboe asked. I shook my head and sat down. Jas came up to me and sat down. "Are we going to move?" she asked. "Ask him," I said tossing my head towards Leaf. He nodded and replied "Yes, I've found a good spot three days from here, but they-" tossing his head towards the males, "may not come." "Why not?" whined Toboe. "Because I don't trust you!" growled Leaf.

I looked at Jas and saw her thinking hard. "Why don't we have a contest, where me and Sage go out in human form and hide? Then the boys have to find us. In human form, of course. Then you would know if they're good at their word and you can trust them," piped in Jasmine. Kiba and Tsume nodded and I looked at Leaf. He finally nodded and we went outside.

**Tsume POV**

We all went outside and the girls changed. Sage was wearing grey jeans and a cameo green coloured top with a black gooseneck jacket. Her black hair was tied in a long braid with green ribbon. I looked at Jasmine and saw her wearing dark blue jeans with a pink singlet, a white jacket thrown over her shoulders. Her brown hair was tied into a loose ponytail.

She was smiling and I followed her gaze. Hige and Toboe were staring at them both like they were goddesses. "You look hot," exclaimed Hige. Jasmine blushed and Sage snorted, Leaf just growled. We all changed into our human forms and Leaf did as well. He was tall with a grey jacket and jeans. He was looking at me and the boys like we were threats.

"Ok, we get a five minute head start," said Sage. "From now then," whispered Kiba. The girls stood still for a moment, then realized that Kiba had spoken. "You now have four mintues," muttered Leaf. The girls still were frozen for about thirty seconds and then raced off. Looking at them, Jasmine was in the lead. _Damn, she was fast_, he thought. _I'll let kiba and Hige get her. Kiba's fast and Hige's got the best nose._

Looking at Leaf, Tsume noticed that he was walking back into the cave. Leaf turned back into wolf form and lay down. "You can go now, they'll be ready for you to go find them and also, they will move hiding places, a lot" explained Leaf, tossing his head from side to side.

**Kiba POV**

Tsume took Toboe and I took Hige. We decided that they would try to find Sage and we would try to find Jasmine. We split and were on our own. Hige walked in front trying to sniff her out. All of a sudden I heard a rustling to my right. I told Hige to wait and walked over to the bush. WHOOSH!

I then saw it. A knot of hair caught on a thistle bush. I grabbed it and showed it to Hige. "Well you certainly heard her but we have to catch her, remember," said Hige looking at the hair. "What way did she go," he asked. I smoothly turned on my heel and starting walking in the direction I heard her go.

As I watched Kiba and Hige walk off, I had a certainty that they would find Jasmine. "So, how are we going to find her?" asked Toboe. "We're not you are," I replied. I looked at him and saw the confused look on his face.

I sighed heavily and explained "You are going to go out and look for her as bait. They don't know who's finding who. I'm going to stay here and set up a trap. We will then catch her." His face lit up and I knew he know got the idea.

He started walking in the direction Kiba went, but I stopped him. "They would have split after going in the same direction, not to make it too easy," I said gruffly. He smiled and turned right. I then started to set up my trap. I had a feeling Sage needed roots and they were close to home.

**Authors note:**

Please review and rate. Hoping to get more reviews. =)


	3. The Competition Continues

**Jasmines POV**

I had been running for hours. I had nearly run into Hige and Kiba before but I had outrun them a few miles back. Sage and I had the plan, where she stayed near the cave and I roamed further out. I hoped Sage hadn't been caught. She was good at sneaking around and not getting caught, but from the looks of Tsume, he was good at that too.

All of a a sudden OOF! "Got you," said Hige smiling down on me. I struggled and finally got out from under him. "How did you find me?" I growled. "Well, we followed you," Hige stated. I just shot him a look of pure hatred. "I thought I lost you miles ago." I said.

Kiba came up and sat their chuckling. "What's so funny?!" You! We had a deal, if we caught you, you would trust us," chuckled Kiba. I smirked. "You haven't got us both," I replied. He stopped chuckling and looked at me seriously. "We know, that's why we told Tsume and Toboe to stay around, just in case" Hige asked, literally trying not to smile. Hige burst out laughing and I saw Kiba's mouth turn slightly upwards.

"Come on, we better go see if the others caught anything," Kiba stated. I nodded and just hoped Sage hadn't been caught. While I wanted to go, I knew Sage would be furious if she thought I had anything to do with helping the strangers.

**Sages POV**

He was building something. The thing he was building was obviously a trap. I heard Toboe calling my name further off into the distance. The boy obviously needed to learn a thing or two off Tsume about catching someone.

I had stayed close to the cave, but not so close that the boy would see or hear me. I had been in human form a few times other than this point in time, and knew this forms sense of smell and hearing were very poor.

"Sage!" I jerked my head around to the direction of where the sound was coming from. Toboe had crept up on me. I had been so foolish to think that I would be safe near the cave. That is when I realized Tsume had a plan all along.

They weren't split up, they were working together, one building the trap and the other circling me, closing in around the cave pushing me closer to the trap. I moved ever so slightly to cross the clearing where Tsume was building. He would have to wait to get me yet!

**Tsumes POV**

It had been hours since I had finished. My design was better than I thought it would be. The decoy was mostly netting made out of vines, covered with leaves. I could see Sage out of the corner of my eye.

With no one around it was like she was a whole different person. Her mask dropped and I could she everything she hid. The hurt, sadness and most of all curiosity, what for I have no idea. I waited under a big tree mostly covering me except for my shoes.

Toboe had come back a few times, each time going further out and then circling back. She was here. I knew she was. Then out of the corner of my eye I saw it. Sage was circling around the decoy not watching her back. Just as she was about to move WHAM! The rock that hit her back sent her flying forward into the net. It closed up around her and she was swinging back and forward in the tree.

"Aaaaarrrrrggggghhhhh!" she screamed. I smiled to myself. "What you smiling at?" Kiba asked, his eyes sparkling. I whipped my head around and lost the smile. "I was just thinking how easy she was to catch," I replied, almost sounding bored and tired.

I knew it hadn't worked because Kiba still had that sparkle in his eyes, but he didn't poke further. We walked out from under the tree and saw that Leaf, Jasmine and Hige were standing near the net. Hige and Jasmine were smiling and Leaf just looked irritated. "I bet you a weeks worth of food, Sage didn't know what hit her," Jasmine piped. Hige laughed and replied "Nah, I wouldn't bet because I would lose." The comment sent them both into a laughing fit.

I heard Sage scowl and she yelled "Get me down!" I looked at Kiba and he nodded. He lifted his head and howled. When I blinked I didn't see a normal teenage guy, but a pure white wolf. I turned into my wolf form and took the rope holding her. I then bit down hard causing the rope to snap and Sage to fall into a massive mess on the ground.

She had turned into her wolf form and she crawled out from under it. "Hey guys, what I miss? I heard Kiba howling." asked Toboe, who at that very moment was trotting into the clearing. Leaf turned and sharply said "My sisters have both been caught, that's what you missed! I bet you were stuffing yourself while your friends here did all of the work!" Toboe stopped and looked at Leaf if he had just killed him. All three of us, Hige, Kiba and I were growling.

I was about to lunge for the bastard when Jasmine shot in between us, stopping me from attacking. "It's fine. Leaf didn't mean what he said, he's just annoyed that both Sage and I got caught, right Leaf?" Jasmine shot him a look and he nodded. I could tell he wasn't sorry, and Kiba saw it too. "Let's move then, " Sage announced. Kiba nodded and we filed into our usual places.

Kiba was up front, leading us to where ever paradise is. Jasmine has fallen into step beside him and Leaf and Sage were keeping pace behind them. Hige and I were behind them while the runt was behind us. Well at the moment he was bouncing around like mad, trotting up near one of, then coming back. Kiba started walking out of the forest and I knew Leaf would question every little thing Kiba or the rest of us decided.

*Soooo sorry I took so long to write this chapter. Hope you like the chapter!Please read and review!


End file.
